Burning Emotions
by MyEternalReward
Summary: After Sugarcube Corner is burnt down in a tragic accident, Fluttershy invites Pinkie Pie to stay at her cottage, and does her very best to cheer up her saddened friend. But what happens when Pinkie begins to grow feelings for the timid Pegasus? My first fanfic! :D
1. Prologue

Untitled MLP Fanfic #1

**PROLOGUE**

Pinkie Pie figured it would be pointless to hold back her tears at this point. It felt strange to her; she was the most cheerful pony in Equestria, yet all she felt she could do was cry. It was depressing; not only for Pinkie Pie, but for the citizens of Ponyville as well. All the commotion had died down, and the firemares had told her they would do all they could. She hadn't even noticed it had been raining. The sizzling of the rain droplets hitting the embers of what was left of Sugarcube Corner broke the daze that captured Pinkie, and she realized that Fluttershy was meekly trotting up to her. She began to attempt to regain her composure, but, what was the point? "Hey Pinkie," Fluttershy muttered in her usual calm voice. Pinkie couldn't make out any words, instead letting out a small whimper, followed by more silent tears. "I'm so sorry about what happened." Fluttershy picked up that Pinkie wasn't much for talking right now, "Mr. and Mrs. Cake will be just fine, I'm sure of it." The Cakes had been severely burned during the accident; Gummy was also with them, but thankfully remained unscathed. Pinkie was locked in a fury of guilt. Why couldn't it have been her? Why was she the only one who was at the market? Why in Celestia's name did this happen? Fluttershy was beginning to struggle holding back her tears as well. She had never seen anypony so sad, let alone the element of laughter herself. She decided to give the pink mare some assurance. "Pinkie… you're always welcome to stay at my house, um… that is if you want to I mean".

Pinkie looked up at her friend, and the corners of her mouth curved upwards in a small, yet meaningful smile. She closed her eyes as she wiped them, then she felt the tight embrace of her new roommate. She then cried a different type of tears.


	2. Chapter 1: Journey to the Cottage

**Chapter 1 – The Journey to the Cottage**

At this point, Pinkie's mane was deflated and matted at her sides. She walked in silence next to Fluttershy, occasionally stealing a glance in her direction before quickly turning away when Fluttershy noticed. Pinkie's appearance surprised her friend. It seemed to match her emotions in a way; her usually bright untamed mane coincided with her bubbly personality, whereas now, her straight wave-less mane seemed to match her melancholy attitude. Fluttershy didn't doubt that Pinkie was grateful to be invited to her abode, yet their quiet journey to her cottage didn't seem to show it.

During their silent walk, Fluttershy was able to get a look at Pinkie's current condition. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from all of her crying. Her coat also seemed somewhat faded, as if it had been washed out. Her head hung low, and stood inches above the ground. The shy friend suddenly realized that the events from earlier were taking a toll on her friend, much more than she had realized.

"Do you… know anything about animals?" Fluttershy quietly asked in attempt to start a conversation

The pink mare gave no answer, simply shaking her head slowly. Her eyes never left the trail, and it seemed as though she was deep in thought.

Fluttershy spoke again. "Well, that bird there is a Blue Jay," she pointed a hoof towards a tree, and a blue bird with a gleaming white underside sat nestled in a nest by itself.

Pinkie slowly craned her head around to look in the direction in which Fluttershy was pointing. Fluttershy watched Pinkie's face intently, searching for just one emotion to show through the copious amounts of sadness showing on her face. When her eyes met the bird, Fluttershy swore she could see a small smirk. The smile wasn't forced at all, and she showed genuine happiness; even if it was for a very short moment. Fluttershy continued their trip to her home by showing Pinkie more animals than the baker had probably seen in her whole life, and each time, Pinkie smiled with interest and joy. Every time a new animal was introduced, Pinkie's smile grew larger than the last. All too soon, the trail ended, and they both found themselves at Fluttershy's small cottage just outside the Everfree Forest.

At this point, Pinkie Pie's mane and tail were still deflated, but it seemed to have a small amount of color back to it. Fluttershy knew that it would take some time before Pinkie's personality and appearance returned to its eccentric self, but every little step would remain a victory in Fluttershy's mind. In the light of it all, despite the loss of the now saddened pony's home, there were a few curls that began returning to her mane.

"That was quick." Pinkie mumbled.

Fluttershy almost jumped at the sound of her voice. It was the first time she had spoken since the accident, and it was heartwarming that the only words she had spoken afterwards were to the yellow Pegasus beside her.

Fluttershy replied happily, "A little too quick, if you ask me. Nothing beats spending time with nature!"

Pinkie pretended to be offended by scoffing and putting a hoof to her own chest, looking up and away from Fluttershy.

"OH, I'm sorry! I mean, I love spending time with you much more than nature a-"

Fluttershy was cut short as Pinkie placed a hoof to her mouth and covered up a small giggle. The timid mare sighed in relief that she hadn't already ruined her chance at cheering up her friend, and shot a smile to Pinkie, who kindly returned one herself.

Fluttershy outstretched a hoof to open the door, but Pinkie Pie beat her to it, and pushed it open in front of them both. She then stood out of the way and bowed dramatically.

"After you Madam" Pinkie said in a sophisticated butler voice, trying her hardest to hold back from laughing.

Fluttershy giggled softly, and when she did, Pinkie's cheeks seemed to turn a bit pinker than normal. The Pegasus didn't seem to notice, and walked into her home, a small smile plastered on her face. Pinkie Pie followed suit, and closed the door behind them.

Pinkie knew then and there that this is what she wanted. Nothing could be of more comfort to her than sharing a place with her very best friend, and it being provided by the element of kindness herself.


	3. Chapter 2: Home is Where Your Heart is

Fluttershy's cottage was as homey as they come. The colorful portraits that adorned the walls added beauty to the bright furniture placed around the living room. The home was also meant for the animals she nurtured, considering the amount of bird feed, carrots, and other small vegetables sitting in bags by her couch. A bird cage hung in a corner of the room, and light maple wood steps led up into the bedroom on the second floor.

Pinkie Pie had seen Fluttershy's cottage only once before, but even now, the sight of it all brought a smile to her face.

A small squeak was heard from Fluttershy, "Oh! I'm sorry the place is a mess," she said hastily, while pushing a few small toys out from the center of the room. "I just didn't expect to have anyone over."

A corner of Pinkie's mouth turned into a small smirk at seeing how worked up Fluttershy was getting, but as funny as it seemed, she felt the need to put her at ease. "It's okay Flutters, your place looks fantastic!"

Pinkie's eyes began to scan the room, admiring the warm feeling it provided in her chest. Her eyes stopped searching when they met Fluttershy's face, her cheeks a bright crimson. She had a small smirk on her lips, and she looked down at her hooves, which were sliding from side to side in front of her.

"What?" Pinkie asked, curious of her reaction.

"You um… you called me 'Flutters'" she replied barely above a whisper

"Oh, sorry, it was just a silly nickname I thought of, yo-"

"No, it's fine… I… I kinda like it actually" Fluttershy's eyes never left the floor.

"Well that's good… um… so watcha wanna do?" Pinkie asked, trying to avoid the awkward turn the conversation had taken.

"Um, it's kinda late, but you probably haven't eaten in a while. Want me to make you a snack?"

Pinkie's head shot up at the mention of food, and before she could accept the Pegasus' generous offer, her stomach let out a low grumble, answering for her. The flat-maned mare gave a nervous chuckle and a shrug, followed by a sarcastic grin.

Fluttershy giggled lightly. "I guess that's a yes," She turned around and headed for her kitchen. Once she turned the corner, only the soft sound of her hooves on the floor could be heard. She spoke loud enough for Pinkie Pie to hear her from the other room, "I'll make you something, but for now just uh… make yourself at home."

The pink pony didn't need to be told twice. She leapt into the air, and landed belly up on Fluttershy's soft couch. She let out an exaggerated sigh of contentment, and then put both of her hooves behind her head, using them as a pillow.

As the beautiful and soft sound of Fluttershy's humming resonated from the kitchen, Pinkie Pie had some time to think to herself. The thought of returning to Sugarcube Corner and seeing it in flames seemed to replay in her mind. The sight of the cakes being brought out on the backs of two stallions wearing red jackets didn't fare much better in her mind either. She pushed the thoughts of them in pain out of her mind, and began to focus more on the situation she was currently in.

A smile broke out on Pinkie's face at the realization of where she was NOW, and that was all that really mattered. Her mane began to sprout a few curls at the thought. She was safe, gummy was safe, and she was told the Cakes would recover just fine. She was also in a nice warm home; it would basically be a really long sleepover right? THAT she could do. And the person who was there with her was without a doubt the thing that made Pinkie's stomach bubble with joy (or was it hunger?). She was the element of kindness, her best friend, the absolute best pony at caring for any creature big or small, and she was also strikingly beautiful. Wait, what?

Pinkie pondered on her last thought for a moment. She couldn't develop feelings for another mare! Especially Fluttershy, she was too dear of a friend to risk by such a silly thought. Pinkie Pie's thoughts were cut short as Fluttershy poked her head around the corner.

"Snack's ready." She said in a sing-song voice, followed by a grin.

Pinkie darted up from the couch and sped into the kitchen, her straight mane and tail billowing behind her, much like a cape would.

Pinkie's eyes grew wide at the sight. On a sparkly white and blue plate, there sat a tan cupcake, covered in thick red icing. The excited mare quickly reached towards the pastry, expecting to gobble it down in a quick bite, but Fluttershy playfully swatted her hoof away.

"Nuh uh uh," Fluttershy said in a motherly tone, "dessert comes last." She then pushed another plate towards Pinkie, followed by a cup of orange juice. The plate carried a small daisy sandwich, and seemed much more appealing than any other sandwich Pinkie had eaten.

"Aww… okay." Pinkie Pie was disappointed that she couldn't eat dessert first, but submitted into eating the enticing looking sandwich before her. She picked up the meal in her two hooves and took a cautious bite. She didn't eat sandwiches very often, but the wonderfully fresh daisies between the soft cloud-like pieces of bread made her mouth water. After her first small bite, she immediately inhaled the rest of her meal, and drank her orange juice as if it was the last liquid in Equestria.

Fluttershy smiled and gave her a small pat on the head. "There we go, now that cupcake is all yours!" Fluttershy moved the plate with the cupcake towards Pinkie, and was surprised when she shook her head no

Pinkie spoke calmly, "actually, I think I'll save it. I'll eat it when the time is right, and it'll be like the most special cupcake EVER!" Pinkie threw her arms into the air to add emphasis to the word "ever", which made Fluttershy giggle.

"Okay" she replied, "I'll just put this in the fridge for now, then." She picked up the plate in one hoof, and backed up slowly towards the fridge. When she was close enough, she used her wing to pull the door open, before carefully turning around and placing the cupcake inside. After closing the fridge door, she turned and faced Pinkie Pie once more.

"Well, I'd say it's about time for bed. Here, you can sleep in my room." Fluttershy motioned for her friend to follow, and they both trotted up the steps into her dimly lit room.

Pinkie jumped onto the bed and slid herself under the covers. She then scooted off to one side of the bed, with an expectant look on her face.

Fluttershy spoke, "Okay, so… I guess I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight then Pinkie." She turned to leave, but was interrupted by her pink companion

"Flutters… where are you going?" She asked, with a small frown on her face

"Oh, I'm just gonna go sleep on the couch downstairs. It's big enough, and I've slept on it before."

"Oh… um… okay then," Pinkie spoke quietly, awkwardly shuffling back towards the center of the bed. "G-good night then"

Fluttershy gave Pinkie a large grin, then turned and walked out of her room. After the door shut, the pink mare released a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, and turned onto her side. She squeezed her eyes shut, and soon succumbed to slumber.

Her timid friend was already downstairs, and was getting onto her couch, holding a small blanket in her mouth. She climbed on, and gently placed the blanket over herself, sighing in comfort and closing her eyes. Soon after, the small Pegasus had drifted off to sleep.

Late in the night, Fluttershy was awoken from her sleep by a sound coming from upstairs…


	4. Chapter 3: Comfort in Another

Fluttershy slowly opened one eye, to take a peek towards the stairs. As if on cue, a pink hoof stepped onto the top step, and the other three followed, as someone made their way down the steps.

It was Pinkie Pie. Her eyes were nervous and her legs were shaky as she very slowly went down each step, one by one. Fluttershy still only had one eye partly open as she watched Pinkie intently. She seemed scared. Her mane was unkempt and frizzy, and it seemed as if she had been rolling around in her bed.

At one point, the scared mare's hooves met a creaky step, and her eyes grew wide as she quickly looked at Fluttershy.

The Pegasus wasn't sure what she was doing, but intended on finding out, and quickly shut her eyes to portray a fake slumber. Pinkie didn't seem to notice that she was awake, and after a long while, began her slow trek down the stairs.

Soon enough, Pinkie Pie's hooves met the floor, and softly made their way next to Fluttershy before coming to a stop.

Fluttershy felt Pinkie Pie gently nudge her shoulder. "F-Fluttershy…?" she whispered.

The yellow pony rolled over to face her friend, and saw her sitting on her rump. She had a small pillow in her hooves and was hugging it tightly. Her eyes were bulging, and they seemed to reflect the stars that shone bright through Fluttershy's window.

Pinkie's eyes began to grow misty as she gently spoke with a shaky voice. "I-I had a nightmare… can… can I sleep with you?" Her voice resembled a scared filly, and her lips trembled after she had finished speaking.

"Oh I'm sorry, c'mere" Fluttershy whispered as she scooted closer to one side of the couch, patting the space next to her with a hoof. Pinkie gave a miniscule smile and pulled herself onto the comfortable sofa with her friend. She then repositioned herself closely to Fluttershy and pulled the covers over both of them.

Fluttershy turned her back towards Pinkie, and gave a quiet "Good night. Just wake me up if you have another bad dream, okay?" Pinkie Pie gave a small nod, and with her face towards Fluttershy's back, closed her eyes. It took almost no time at all for Pinkie to fall asleep; the mare in front of her giving her an extra bit of warmth in the night.

Before Fluttershy was able to fall asleep, she heard a small squeak from behind her. She stretched her neck and looked behind her. Pinkie was asleep, but had a small frown on her face. She was quietly whimpering, and was slightly shaking. She was having another nightmare.

Fluttershy turned her whole body around and quickly placed her hoof behind Pinkie's neck, and pulled her close, while simultaneously wrapping a protective wing around her. She held her in a hugging position, and could easily smell the scent of candy in her mane. Fluttershy gave her friend a gentle nuzzle, and quietly mumbled "It's okay" multiple times.

Even while asleep, Pinkie Pie felt safe in Fluttershy's arms. A small smile broke out onto her saddened face. Fluttershy pulled her head slightly away from Pinkie's for a moment, and her lips met the pink mare's forehead in a gentle motherly kiss, before resuming her tight embrace and smiling in the warmth that her friend gave off.

For the rest of the night, the two slept soundly. Not a peep was heard from the pair, and soon enough, Celestia's sun shone bright through the windows of the cottage.

Before Pinkie could be awoken, Fluttershy shuffled out of her position. She wasn't sure if the sleeping pony would remember the night's events, but she decided it would be best if she didn't mention them. She didn't want to scare off her friend with the events that took place, so she gently arose from the couch –being careful not to wake Pinkie Pie- and made her way into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for the two.

Fluttershy opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen, and found a container full of oats. She held the container in both hooves and used her teeth to pry off the top. Once the top was off, she heard a yawn from the living room. She continued on preparing her meal by pulling out two bowls, and placing them on the table.

Pinkie Pie made her way into the kitchen, and her mane was a little bit curlier than the night before.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Fluttershy said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

Pinkie Pie replied in a joyous tone, "Best sleep I've had in a while. But you probably knew that." She said with a sly wink.

Fluttershy blushed and looked away from her friend, overcome with embarrassment.

The Pegasus took the container of oats and began pouring them into the bowl.

"Watcha making?" Pinkie asked curiously.

"Oh, just making some oatmeal. I don't really know how to make much."

Pinkie Pie gasped. "OATMEAL! ARE YOU CRAZY!" She ran towards Fluttershy's cabinets and quickly searched each one, looking for ingredients. During her searching, she occasionally would pull out a few ingredients as she found them. Some of them being flower, baking powder, and some milk out of the fridge.

"I'll make us some muffins. Don't you worry about breakfast; you made me a meal yesterday, now it's my turn to return the favor." Pinkie spoke quickly, and never broke concentration from speeding around the kitchen.

The Pegasus thought to herself about Pinkie's role in her life now. She was torn about the situation. On one hoof, she felt the need to remind her that everything was okay, but felt that bringing up the subject would add unnecessary grief. On the other hoof, she wanted dearly to give Pinkie the love and care that only a mother could, to let her know that she always has someone to turn to. After the events during the previous night, Fluttershy wanted to keep Pinkie at her side forever. Her feelings towards the hyper pony had grown since the day of the accident, and recently… she felt like she could one day grow to love Pinkie. Much more than a friend… but maybe as a lover.

Fluttershy's mouth hung slightly agape as she watched the pink mare assemble the ingredients onto a small tray. Afterwards, she placed them into the oven before turning around and kicking the door closed with her hind leg.

She gave Fluttershy a smile. "That'll be about 25 minutes," Pinkie bounced once before turning her face into a slightly more serious form. "So… I was thinking. After breakfast, I kinda wanna go visit Mr. and Mrs. Cake."

"Are you sure?" Fluttershy replied, placing a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder.

"Positive. I know the firemares told me they would be fine, but I just wanna go pay them a visit."

"When we get there, we can bring Gummy back here if you'd like." Fluttershy said with a meaningful smile.

Pinkie Pie's face lit up at the mention of her favorite little alligator. She leapt into the air and began frantically bouncing around. "Oh my Celestia! Gummy! I can't believe I didn't think of that! Thank you so much Flutters"

Pinkie tackled Fluttershy to the ground in a spastic hug, and found herself resting her muzzle in the silky smoothness of her friends light pink mane. Pinkie Pie lifted herself off of her friend with a nervous laugh. _Nice going dummy! You gotta take this slow or she'll never like you back! _

Eventually, the soft ding of the oven was heard throughout the kitchen, and the two friends enjoyed the warm breakfast made by the greatest baker in Ponyville.


	5. Chapter 4: A Welcome Visit

/-  
/ Story: Burning Emotions / Chapter: Chapter 4: A Welcome Visit / Author: MyEternalReward /-

"Flutterrrrrrs…! You sure you don't wanna come?" Pinkie asked, protruding her bottom lip and cocking her head slightly. As hard as it was for Fluttershy to decline her request when she was pouting like that, she had other means to attend to.

"Sorry Pinkie, I have some things I need to get done. And besides, you should probably do this on your own." Fluttershy replied earnestly, and gave a small encouraging smirk in a vain attempt to uplift the pink mare's spirit.

Her attempt failed as Pinkie dropped onto her stomach and rolled over until she was lying on her back, looking up at the Pegasus. She formed her hooves into a praying motion, shaking them back and forth while pleading "Please please please come with me! I'm too scared to go alone!"

Fluttershy blew the hair out of her left eye, and began pleading. "Pinkie, please… you need to do this alone."

The party pony had a begrudged look on her face, but admitted defeat. "Yeah… you're right I guess." She looked down and mumbled the words with a frown.

Fluttershy put one foreleg around Pinkie's neck and pulled her into a light hug. Pinkie Pie was shocked at the sudden embrace, but she noticeably relaxed at the sensation of warmth that the Pegasus always seemed to give off. Pinkie nuzzled her friend, and although she didn't want to admit it, she was enjoying this small gesture more than she should have.

"Now go on!" Fluttershy mused with a giggle, letting go of the pink mare. "They need a little laughter right now."

Pinkie Pie rose onto her hind legs and formed a mock salute to the best of her ability.

"Sir yes mam! I mean… Mam yes sir? No wait- um… Mam yes mam sir!" Pinkie said in a stern voice, holding her right foreleg to the top of her head.

Before Fluttershy could react, Pinkie had turned and darted out of the door in a flash, determined to fulfill her duty. As soon as the earth pony was out of sight, Fluttershy grabbed her saddlebags and darted towards town…

Pinkie Pie burst through the double doors of the hospital- knocking the doors wide open as light flooded the room, making it seem as if she was glowing.

"I HAVE ARRIVED TO SEE MR. AN-" She was cut off by Nurse Redheart, who was standing behind the front counter, when she raised a hoof to her lips and shushed her.

"Some patients are trying to sleep!" The nurse said in a half whisper and half yell.

Pinkie shrunk back in embarrassment, before quickly regaining her composure.

"I'm uh… here to see the Cakes if that's okay?" She said while rubbing the back of her neck with a hoof.

"Alright, just sign this right here" The nurse said, holding out a clipboard and pen with her mouth.

Pinkie raised one side of her mouth in concern. "Um… Do you have any pink pens?" she asked, then rose one eyebrow.

"Pimkie…" the nurse spoke with the board still in her mouth, and she didn't seem amused. She then gave a serious look towards Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie took it and, placing the clipboard on the ground, placed the pen in her mouth and wrote her name on top of the blank line at the bottom. It was pretty easy, but there wasn't enough space to make her letters as curvy as she had liked.

"Go on ahead." Nurse Redheart said, moving out of the way. "Should be in room 9"

"Thanks!" Pinkie bounced, and began heading down the hall.

She abruptly stopped bouncing as the door came into view. Her mouth formed an "O" shape and her eyes grew wide, slowly reaching for the door handle.

She pushed it downward, and the door opened seemingly on its own with a small creak.

The cakes lay in beds that were placed parallel with one another. They both had their covers up to their necks, and their eyelids were squeezed shut. A soft snore could be heard from Mr. Cake, and Mrs. Cake slept soundly.

As excited as the pink mare was to see them, she decided to let them rest. She found a small seat in the corner of the room, and sat on it, placing both of her hooves under her muzzle- deep in thought.

The cakes are fine, silly! Pinkie thought to herself. You were just overreacting again. Wow, THIS PLACE IS BORING. When are they gonna wake up? I wonder where Gummy is…

As if on cue, Mrs. Cake's eyes fluttered open. Slowly, she awoke, sitting up in her bed with much effort. She seemed fine, her face was practically untouched, but now that she was out from under the blanket, her injuries could be seen.  
She had a bandage on the tip of her front-right hoof, and two more on her left foreleg. There was one more on her stomach, but there didn't seem to be any other affected areas beyond that. Her coat was its normally clean color, and her mane seemed completely kempt.

She stretched her forelegs with a yawn, and as it subsided, she opened her eyes and noticed Pinkie Pie across the room sitting in a large chair, beaming a large smile towards her.

"Mrs. Cake!" She sang, and ran over to her, wrapping both forelegs around her neck, being careful to avoid the bandaged areas.

Pinkie Pie spoke with her two caregivers for a long time. They spoke of the house, the fire, their injuries, their time in the hospital, how gummy was staying at a vet for a while, and about Pinkie's current housing condition.

"That's so nice of Fluttershy to take care of you!" Mrs. Cake said with enthusiasm, holding Pinkie's glistening face in her hooves. "I always knew you two would be perfect together!"

Pinkie pulled away, shocked. "Uh, what… what's that supposed to mean?"

Mrs. Cake seemed confused. "I mean that I knew you two would always be the best of friends." Mr. Cake sat across the room and looked at the pink pony quizzically.

Pinkie Pie's shoulders dropped, and the tension wore away. "Oh. Yeah… heheh. Of course."

All heads in the room turned towards the door as the creak of it opening was heard.

"Sorry. Visiting hours are over" Nurse Redheart said, her head poking through the slightly ajar door.

"Aww" Pinkie frowned, looking down at her hooves.

Mrs. Cake raised her head with a hoof and looked at her. "We'll be fine," She said calmly. "The Doctors said we should be out of here some time tomorrow, alright?"

Pinkie Pie gave a toothy smile. "Really? Oh boy, I can't wait to tell Flutters!" Fluttershy jumped up and down, going in circles around the room.

"F-Flutters?" Mr. Cake said, dumbfounded. "Who's Flu-"

"Miss Pie!" Nurse Redheart heightened her voice. "You have to leave now."

"Okey Dokey Lokey!" She beamed. The fluffy mare never stopped her bouncing, and bounded out of the room in a few long leaps.

It was about noon at that point. Celestia's sun had made its way right above the center of Ponyville, basking the town in its light and warmth. At this time, Pinkie Pie decided to head back to the cottage and have a nice meal with her best friend. Her mane was still somewhat deflated, but maintained an overall curly form as she strode about on the way back to her temporary home.

As she made her way back, Pinkie had a long time to herself to think about what she was feeling at the moment. Her tummy felt queasy, and she longed to get to the cottage as quickly as she could. Her legs felt weaker beneath her, and her heart seemed to be beating at an incredible rate. She thought that these were the doings of a simple sickness, probably one she contracted during her time at the hospital that day. But this was not the case. As much as Pinkie didn't see it herself, she was longing for Fluttershy. She missed her while at the hospital, but only NOW did she realize how intense the feeling was. The party pony shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Now isn't the time to get all mushy! She thought. You don't even like mares you dummy! Well… I mean… maybe it's only Fluttershy I like. Or- Oh whatever, just forget it!

The thoughts clouded her mind and trapped her into an enigma. She didn't have the courage to accept it, but Pinkie Pie was starting to fall for that yellow Pegasus that helped her in her time of need.

A lot of time must have passed, for when Pinkie looked up at where she was, she was already back at the cottage door. She was surprised, but didn't question her speed or abilities. She looked at the familiar bright door tried to push it open, but it was locked. Pinkie stood at the door for a few seconds before she gingerly knocked on the center of it three times.

"Coming" Fluttershy said sweetly, her voice muffled from the other side of the door.

After a few moments, a lock was heard turning, and the door slowly opened up. Fluttershy stood at the doorway, smiling brightly, her eyes upturned and shut in happiness.

What Pinkie Pie saw inside the house for her made her jaw drop. It was that moment in time that Pinkie realized one very life-changing fact.

She had fallen in love with her friend Fluttershy.

AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, this chapter took WAY too long, and I apologize. More than a months wait for a mediocre chapter that's way too short. (bah, why am I even trying? :P) but, I'm trying my best to deliver! I momentarily quit on this story due to the fact that I had massive writers block, and no time or motivation to keep me going. Again, I apologize for the wait, and I hope that everyone will continue to read the story!

(This story isn't over yet everypony :3) 


End file.
